internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1966 Soviet Sport Tournament
The 1966 Soviet Sport Tournament was held from August 30-Seotember 23, 1966. CSKA Moscow won the championship. First round Moscow Tournament *'Khimik Voskresensk' - Lokomotiv Moscow 5:2 (1:1, 2:1, 2:0) *'Krylya Sovetov Moscow' - SKA Kalinin 5:2 (2:0, 1:1, 2:1) *'SKA Leningrad' - Khimik Voskresensk 6:2 (1:0, 1:1, 4:1) *'Lokomotiv Moscow' - SKA Kalinin 7:2 (2:1, 2:0, 3:1) *'Krylya Sovetov Moscow' - SKA Leningrad 5:3 (1:0, 2:1, 2:2) *'Khimik Voskresensk' - SKA Kalinin 7:0 (3:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'SKA Leningrad' - SKA Kalinin 7:2 (1:2, 3:0, 3:0) *'Krylya Sovetov Moscow' - Lokomotiv Moscow 5:2 (0:0, 3:1, 2:1) *'SKA Leningrad' - Lokomotiv Moscow 5:0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'Krylya Sovetov Moscow' - Khimik Voskresensk 2:1 (0:0, 1:1, 1:0) Minsk Tournament *'Daugava Riga' - Metallurg Novokuznetsk 9:2 (4:2, 4:0, 1:0) *'Daugava Riga' - Yunost Minsk 7:3 (3:1, 2:1, 2:1) *'Torpedo Gorky' - Metallurg Novokuznetsk 5:4 (4:1, 0:2, 1:1) *'Torpedo Minsk' - SK im. Uritskogo Kazan 5:3 (2:2, 2:0, 1:1) *'Metallurg Novokuznetsk' - Yunost Minsk 7:4 (2:1, 2:1, 3:2) *'Torpedo Gorky' - Daugava Riga 5:3 (1:0, 2:1, 2:2) *'Torpedo Gorky' - SK im. Uritskogo Kazan 4:2 (2:1, 0:1, 2:0) *Torpedo Minsk - Yunost Minsk 3:3 (0:1, 1:0, 2:2) *SK im. Uritskogo Kazan - Daugava Riga 2:2 (1:1, 0:0, 1:1) *'Metallurg Novokuznetsk' - Torpedo Minsk 6:4 (1:2, 2:0, 3:2) *'Torpedo Gorky' - Yunost Minsk 16:1 (4:1, 4:0, 8:0) *'SK im. Uritskogo Kazan' - Metallurg Novokuznetsk 5:3 (0:0, 1:2, 4:1) *'Daugava Riga' - Torpedo Minsk 5:4 (2:3, 1:0, 2:1) *'SK im. Uritskogo Kazan' - Yunost Minsk 4:1 (2:0, 0:1, 2:0) *'Torpedo Minsk' - Torpedo Gorky 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) Torpedo Gorky and Yunost Minsk played out of competition. Torpedo Minsk advanced. Kiev Tournament *'Molot Perm' -Dizelist Penza 5:2 (2:0, 1:1, 2:1) *'Dynamo Kiev' - Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk 9:2 (5:0, 2:0, 2:2) *'Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk' - Molot Perm 5:4 (1:1, 1:2, 3:1) *Dynamo Kiev - Dizelist Penza 5:5 (1:4, 2:1, 2:0) *Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk - Dizelist Penza 4:4 (2:0, 0:4, 2:0) *'Dynamo Kiev' - Molot Perm 6:3 (2:0, 1:2, 3:1) Novosibirsk Tournament ;Semifinals *'SKA Novosibirsk' - Kristall Elektrostal 4:2 (1:1, 0:0, 3:1) *'Sibir Novosibirsk' - Ermak Angarsk 4:1 (1:0, 2:1, 1:0) ;Final *'Sibir Novosibirsk' - SKA Novosibirsk 5:3 (2:1, 2:0, 1:2) Riga Tournament ;Semifinals *'Sputnik Nizhny Tagil' - Shakhtar Prokopyevsk 7:2 (5:1, 1:0, 1:1) *'Daugava Riga' - Dynamo Leningrad 4:3 (2:0, 0:1, 2:2) ;Final *'Daugava Riga' - Sputnik Nizhny Tagil 5:3 (2:0, 2:2, 1:1) Sverdlovsk Tournament ;Semifinals *'Motorist Sverdlovsk' - Metallurg Serov 10:3 (1:0, 4:1, 5:2) *'Traktor Chelyabinsk' - Aeroflot Omsk 4:3 (0:2, 2:0, 2:1) ;3rd place game *'Metallurg Serov' - Aeroflot Omsk 4:4 (1:2, 2:2, 1:0) - 4:3 SO ;Final *'Motorist Sverdlovsk' - Traktor Chelyabinsk 6:1 (3:0, 2:1, 1:0) Final round ;First round *'Krylya Sovetov Moscow' - Daugava Riga * ZKL Brno - Torpedo Gorky 3:1 (0:0, 1:0, 2:1) *'Torpedo Minsk' - Motorist Sverdlovsk 2:1 (1:1, 1:0, 0:0) *'Spartak Moscow' - sKA Leningrad 3:2 (2:0, 1:1, 0:1) ;Quarterfinals *'CSKA Moscow' - Sibir Novosibirsk 7:0 (1:0, 3:0, 3:0) * ZKL Brno - Krylya Sovetov Moscow 3:1 (1:0, 2:0, 0:1) *'Dynamo Moscow' - Dynamo Kiev 4:2 (0:0, 2:0, 2:2) *'Spartak Moscow' - Torpedo Minsk 7:0 (0:0, 1:0, 6:0) ;Semifinals *'Dynamo Moscow' - ZKL Brno 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'CSKA Moscow' - Spartak Moscow 4:2 (0:0, 1:1, 3:1) ;Final *'CSKA Moscow' - Dynamo Moscow 8:3 (5:1, 2:1, 1:1) Sources *Ice-Hockey-Stat Category:1966 in ice hockey